


The Meaning of Self Sacrifice

by stellacanta



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Gen, canon applies here, spoiler warning for the very end y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Do you have a friend you’re willing to die for?”Yujin hadn’t hesitated to press yes when the question had first been presented to him.(Haru, even if the boy himself would disagree, was worth dying for.)
Relationships: Oozora Yuujin & Shinkai Haru
Kudos: 11





	The Meaning of Self Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't gotten to the ending of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters  
>  **SPOILER WARNINGS - HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED**

“Choose. Do you save humanity and lose your friend or do you save your friend and let humanity continue in an existence without from choice and free will.”

…

Yujin would always hold the memory of his first meeting with Haru dear. 

The boy reached out to him when he managed to antagonize the rest of their elementary school class within the first few hours of meeting them. Haru would always laugh and say that it was hard for the rest of the class to stay mad at a kid so kind, smart, and good at soccer to boot, but Yujin knew differently. If it hadn’t been for Haru and how he played the game simply for the joy of playing instead of winning, he would have continued to be cross with the rest of the boys for not kicking the ball  _ exactly _ right, and the rest of the boys would have thought him a perfectionist jerk.

He had sat out that first game. Ostensibly, it was to let the other boys be able to show off how much they had progressed in the last few days. (Actually, it was because Haru wasn’t playing and Yujin wanted to get to know the other boy better.)

From that day the two formed their own world of secret handshakes and laughs that no one else could enter. Yujin thought the two would never be apart, and, with Haru by his side, that they could conquer anything the world set before them.

…

The android watched with emotionless red eyes as Haru glanced nervously between the two choices presented to him. He ignored the voices of Haru’s companions behind them bemoaning the choice that the boy had to make. Their opinion didn’t matter, only Haru’s. “Thirty seconds.”

…

It had hurt when Haru ran off that first time without telling him what was going on. Ever since they were kids they had told each other  _ everything _ and to suddenly be cut off from Haru’s life-

When the question that popped up on his app drive duo, Yujin hadn’t hesitated to press ‘yes’. 

He thought of Haru, soft, kind Haru, who was always hiding behind his books and always had kind words for others. He thought of Haru who looked up to him with those bright, shining eyes. (He thought of Haru, who had sought his reassurance before running off without another word.)

If Haru was in danger, there wasn’t anything that he  _ wouldn’t _ give to keep him safe.

His life seemed like an afterthought in that regard.

(Yujin had laughed it off when Haru looked at him somberly when he told him his question and response. He didn’t plan on dying anytime soon, but if it came down to that choice, he would.)

…

“Ten seconds.”

Haru gritted his teeth as his hand reached forward towards the ‘yes’. 

He didn’t see the red fade from the android’s eyes. It wasn’t until he felt someone grab his wrist that he realized something was wrong.

Haru looked back to face the android who had suddenly reached out for his hand. His heart sank to his stomach when he saw the kind look on that face, in those eyes. 

“It’s not fair to ask you to make that choice is it,” Yujin, his friend,  _ his friend,  _ said in response to shocked look on his face. “Allow me.” 

…

Yujin hadn’t planned on dying soon, but the possibility of sacrificing himself for his friend had always lurked in the back of his mind ever since he had been presented with that question. It would be worth it, he knew.

Haru might see himself as nothing less than a side character in this story called life, but to Yujin Haru was one of the protagonists that would make the world great. It would be people like Haru, not Yujin, that would guide the world into the shining future that people dreamed of seeing.

When Yujin had finally became aware of his existence, of the lie that was Yujin Ozora, he knew what he had to do. It was the one thing he had made his peace with ever since the question had been presented to him.

(Maybe Minerva did know what she was doing when she made Leviathan’s android one of her chosen children, after all.)

…

Yujin let Haru’s hand fall to his side and pressed the ‘yes’ option. It wasn’t fair to ask Haru to make the decision for him, it was his choice to make after all.


End file.
